The One Who Filled My Heart
by Kairi Asakura
Summary: When her father died, Lucy lost a piece in her heart. Now it's Christmas and she's lonely. Would Natsu be able to fill the spot missing in her heart? NaLu!


**The One Who Filled My Heart**

_***This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic Christmas special. It might not be that good but please read and follow/fave. I just wanted to make something special for Christmas. Well, just enjoy! Merry Christmas Minna! (even though it's still a few days away...)***_

Magnolia, X791; cheering could be heard from a guild. Fairy Tail is currently having a party in celebration for Christmas; all is celebrating and attended the party except for a particular Celestial mage. The said girl leans at the old Magnolia tree in the middle of the park alone, looking at the stars, seemingly deep in thought.

Her face doesn't seem to be happy as it was supposed to be. There were small tears slightly coming out of her eyes as she tries to force it back.

"Christmas... I wish Dad was here. I think this is the first time I ever wanted to see him for Christmas." She whispered to herself. When she heard that her father passed away 1 month before they returned from Tenroujima, she was terribly sad about the incident. She really wished she could have spent time with her Father before it. "It's just... not the same..."

"It's just not the same without you at the guild too, Luce." A voice emerged from behind. She turned around and saw Natsu standing a few feet away from her. He was wearing a long sleeve button-up shirt with a vest overhead and the scarf Igneel gave him around his neck. She doesn't want to admit it out loud but he looked really handsome on it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said.

"I noticed you weren't in the guild hall and got worried so I followed your scent and got here." He said. "How about you?" He questioned.

"Just thinking." Is all she said. From the looks of it, she wanted to keep her problems by herself to not burden anyone.

"You know," he started. "Even if your Dad isn't here anymore, you have Fairy Tail." She looked at him and saw his face with his cheeky smile plastered.

"How did you..." she started.

"Did you forget that I'm a Dragon Slayer? And since I'm a Dragon Slayer _and_ the son of Igneel, expect that my senses are as sharp as a dragon's." He chuckled.

"Oh right, I forgot. Sorry about that." She said with a smile.

Just then, a cold wind passed through. The cold wind made her shiver. Not long after, she could feel a thick fabric wrapping around her neck. It was then that she realized that Natsu's scarf is wrapped around her neck, giving her warmth. It's funny actually; his scarf is as warm as his own body. Maybe since it's made of Igneel's scale...

"Geez, what were you thinking going out in the night wearing those clothes?" He scolded. She was wearing a lavender coloured dress with a thin strap around her neck; it ended just a bit below her knees. "You didn't even think of bringing a jacket with you." He added.

Just then he heard Lucy giggling. He raised his left brow and asked "Why are you laughing?"

She stopped laughing then went to look at the Dragon Slayer. "Well Natsu, this is one of the rare times you scold me. You're usually the one who gets scolded, especially by Erza." She said.

"Hey, I can be responsible and less destructive at times!" He said fake-pouting.

"Says the one who trashed the whole arena in Daimatou Enbu during the fight with the twin dragons." She said while giggling. Though she never saw the horrible image of the arena that day since she was bedridden, Levy filled it up for her.

"Hey, Gajeel was there too, you know!" He defended with a pout on his face.

'Aww he looks so cute when he makes that face!' She thought but then shook it off.

"From what I heard, you made Gajeel ride a cart and made it move." Lucy said with a chuckle.

"Okay fine, I admit it. But hey, I have a point right?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes you do, Natsu." She said as she closed her eyes and leaned on the huge tree behind her.

"You're smiling again..." Natsu said quietly as he sat beside Lucy, their arms softly touching, causing Lucy to slightly blush. "You should really smile more often Luce; it suits you more than a frown." He added.

That was the sweetest thing he has ever said to her. She stared at his handsome face for a moment before leaning her head on his shoulder and saying "Thank you Natsu..."

He just nodded and turned to look at the night full of stars, Lucy did too. As they were star-gazing, Lucy saw something at the night sky.

"Look, Natsu. A shooting star!" She said as she pointed at the star.

"I see it. It's beautiful." He said. 'Just like you' he added in his mind.

"Make a wish, Natsu." She said with a smile on her face.

"What?" He asked. "I'm not a kid anymore, Luce. And besides, wishing on a star isn't real."

"Wouldn't hurt to try right?" She said with a pout.

He sighed. He couldn't resist that face she makes. He leaned backwards with his arms supporting his weight from behind and closed his eyes. At the same time, Lucy put her palms together as if praying and also closed her eyes. After a while, they both opened their eyes and took a deep breath.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it Natsu?" She said with a sweet smile.

"I guess..." He said with a slight grin on his face.

They became quiet for a while until Natsu said "Hey Luce, tell me what you wished for."

"My wish wouldn't come true if I tell you, you know." She sighed.

"Wouldn't hurt to try right Luce?" He said with a grin on his face, directing her words back to her.

She sighed again. Since when did he become so smart?

"Fine." She said after a while. "I wished for a White Christmas."

"Cool." He said.

"Now that I told you mine, tell me yours." She said.

"I wished for my Christmas wish to come true." He said. Yup, getting smarter by the day.

"And what might that be?" She asked.

He was quiet for a moment before he said "Tell you what, when your wish came true, I'll tell you. Deal?"

"Okay, fine by me." She said then saw Natsu with his outstretched hand towards her.

"Come on, Luce. Let's go back to the guild." He said with the same grin that made her fall in love with him.

Love... she never would have thought she would fall in love with Natsu when she first saw him. He may be destructive and hyper most of the time, but he's also honest, cheerful, loving and caring for his nakama, especially to her. He saved her so many times, and is still worrying about her all the time. He's the dragon who's not keeping her captive in a tower but instead, helping her, protecting her and always being there for her whenever she needed him.

She took his hand then Natsu helped her stand up before heading towards the direction of the guild. They occasionally had small talks on the way until Lucy felt something land on her nose. She wiped it from her nose and looked at the remains in her hand.

"It's... snow..." She said slowly as she and Natsu looked at the sky to see snowflakes slowly descending to the ground.

She smiled and danced a little in place as she tries to catch snowflakes in her hands. And Natsu, Natsu loved the scene he's seeing.

'Guess it's time to tell her, huh?' He thought as she saw her slow down to a stop and look at him.

"Well, it came true..." She said softly.

"Yeah..." He said then sighed softly.

There was silence before Natsu said "Close your eyes, Luce."

She looked at him questioningly but closed her eyes nevertheless.

She heard Natsu's footsteps getting near her, skidding to a stop when she felt him right in front of her. She was getting nervous by the minute and Natsu wasn't helping much with him so close to her. After a while she felt his strong hands being placed on both her cheeks, adding to the tension inside of her.

It was quiet for a while and all she could hear was his steady breathing. Then she felt something on top of her forehead. It was soft and warm it felt good to her slightly cool skin. When she opened her eyes, she saw the scar on Natsu's neck, the one he always hides with the scarf he always wore.

Then it hit her; Natsu's kissing her! She gasped softly, not even Natsu noticed it. After a while, Natsu pulled out and took a few steps away from her, looked down and scratched his cheek with his finger.

"Well... I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He said slowly being embarrassed to answer before saying "My Christmas wish... is you Luce... I really love you since the day I first met you. At first I didn't know this feeling until it hit me when you were kidnapped by Phantom. I love you Luce, and that's the truth." He finished.

After that confession, silence filled the air around them. Natsu was getting terrified; did he do the right thing? He could've made something up but he hates lying to Lucy. He was starting to regret what he said and tell her he's only kidding when he felt her slim arms wrap around his torso and hug him tightly.

"I... I love you too, Natsu..." She said. "I always have and always will. I always feel that in my heart there's a piece that's missing all my life, even when Mom and Dad are still alive. I felt so incomplete back then. But then I met you, you brought me to Fairy Tail, became my nakama and always protected me and fought alongside me. I love you Natsu, I really do."

Natsu smiled and hugged her back. He's very happy that the one he truly loves is in love with him too.

She then felt his warm hands tip her head upward and collided his forehead with hers, then placed his arms around her slim waist.

"I love you, Luce. I'll be filling the space in your heart from here on." He said softly. The smiled lovingly at each other before Natsu closed his eyes and kissed her softly but passionately on the lips. She kissed back and started swaying under the snowy night of Magnolia with the man she loves, the dragon who filled her heart...

When they pulled away, they looked at each other's eyes...

"Merry Christmas, Luce." Natsu said.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu." Lucy replied.

_***MEANWHILE***_

A blue cat was flying on the streets of Magnolia heading to the direction of Fairy Tail while holding a camera. He had a wide grin plastered on his face.

"They liiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy said to himself.

"I'm sure Mira and the others are gonna be thrilled when they see this!" He said as he looked at his camera with several pictures of Natsu and Lucy under the snowing sky.

_****The End****_

_***So how was it? Don't forget to review!***_


End file.
